total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Katie
Coverage thumb|left|205pxIn Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Katie came to the island with Sadie, very excited since they thought they were going to summer camp. When Chris was announcing the teams later in the episode, Katie told Chris she had to be on the same team as Sadie. Unfortunately for the girls, Katie went with the Screaming Gophers and Sadie went with the Killer Bass. Later, Katie switched teams with Izzy through a lot of begging to Chris. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, the two friends had to go to the bathroom, and ended up going in the woods. However, they found themselves going in poison ivy and subsequently getting rashes, stalling their team. Total Drama World Tour thumb|leftIn Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Katie returns as a commentator and is sitting with the other commentators in the peanut gallery. She strongly hugs Trent as they remember they still have each other when Blaineley asks about not getting into the new season. She seems happy not to be in this season like all the other non-returning contestants. When it is revealed that Ezekiel is hiding on the plane, Katie thinks that he might be a ghost. This idea frightens Sadie, causing her to scream. She is seen screaming when Trent, Justin and Harold sing the song Baby, along with Beth and Sadie, and even starts to fight with them over The Drama Brothers. During I'm Sorry, when Geoff reminds Bridgette of her actions in front of his friends, she looks at Sadie in sorrow, and when the song ends, she is seen crying with Sadie over how romantic it was. Katie appears in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, however, she does not play a very large role. She, along with the rest of the peanut gallery, which now includes Harold, are accepting calls for donations to fix the plane. At first, she is spending time talking to Sadie over the phone, but later receives many calls throughout the various segments. She is also attacked by a panda bear when Blaineley releases the animals that DJ hurt over the course of the season. She, along with the rest of the peanut gallery, is tied up above the shark tank, until Izzy causes the bomb to explode. Katie is then seen lying on the floor next to one of the sharks. Katie appears in the peanut gallery again during Aftermath Aftermayhem. She catches a can of peanuts, but they are normal peanuts, so she doesn't receive a chance to enter the competition. She doesn't seem too irritated by this, and she doesn't do much throughout the rest of the episode. In Hawaiian Style, Katie is shown to support Alejandro, along with Courtney, Lindsay, Sadie, and Tyler.thumb|198px Katie appears in Hawaiian Punch with the rest of the ex-contestants. She is still rooting for Alejandro, but looks disappointed when he won the tie-breaker challenge. She is also seen at the end of the episode running to escape the island with the rest of the cast after Heather threw Alejandro's pineapple sacrifice in the volcano, causing it to erupt and is later seen swimming away from the island with the others. In the alternate ending, Katie is seen cheering when Heather wins the season, along with the one million dollars prize. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Katie appears on the yacht with the other veterans. She and Sadie are both hugging Trent, crushing him in between them. Audition tape thumb|left|135pxView this video for Katie's audition tape. Katie's audition tape functions as both her's and Sadie's. In it, Katie and Sadie are dancing, and Katie does a twirl that knocks over the camera. After Sadie turns the camera off to get it upright again, the two have a pillow fight, and Katie hits Sadie softly while Sadie hits Katie hard by accident, rendering her unconscious. Camp TV thumb|61pxKatie was given a design that depicted her with a completely different hair style with roughly the same shirt (though sleeveless), but with Capri pants. Additionally, her outfit was not identical to Sadie's (what was also planned for the show). She is also shown to be drawn with a slightly larger chest. It is unknown if her and Sadie were best friends in the promo since neither of them were featured in it. Only her feet were shown in the showers. This prototype design is shown in Rock n' Rule, as one of the many cardboard photographers. In Jamaica Me Sweat, this promo design was featured as the first female intern ever seen in the series, serving Chris and Chef in the bobsled challenge. Trivia *Katie, along with Sadie, Eva, Sierra, Blaineley, and Alejandro, is one of the only contestants from the first three seasons that has competed on only one season. *Katie, Sadie, and Eva all didn't make the last two seasons, whereas Sierra, Blaineley, and Alejandro were all introduced in Total Drama World Tour. *Katie has not spoken since Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water. Gallery Katie-1-.png ''' Total Drama Island' Kate and sad admire.png|Katiw in the Opening Secuences. 1Unhappy17.png|Sadie and Katie arrive at the island. Ohmygosh!.png|"Oh my gosh Sadie look, it's a summer - Katie- 1Unhappy37.png|Katie is quite afraid of what the challenge might be. ' Total Drama Action' Aftermath shocked.PNG|Katie l guests are shocked at seeing Trent's depressed state. TDAAT.jpg ' Total Drama World Tour' KatieTrent2-1-.png|Katie hugs Trent around his neck. Katie sadie gush-1-.jpg|Katie, Beth, and Sadie are excited when The Drama Brothers perform. 3poi.png|Katie in the Peanut Gallery. Aftermath sadie peanutes fat.png|Katie is freaked out by how Sadie catches her can. Pic90.png|Geoff a sing for Katie and Sadie in Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley. HS Bruno Terror.png|Katie hides from Bruno. Group Laugh HS.PNG|Katie laugh when Harold compares Cody to a deer. Sadie Compliments Alejandro.png|Katie along with the rest of Alejandro's team, cheering. WatchingZekeHeatherfight.jpg|Katie, Justin, Lindsay, Sierra, Courtney and Sadie watch Chris and Ezekiel fight for the case. '''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island' ExCampersROTIHD.png|Katie's only appearance in the season. Categoría:Female Categoría:Total Drama Aftermatch Categoría:Contestants